poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Solo (Mega Man)
Solo is the last descendant of the ancient civilization of Mu, and very proud of that fact. While normally a solitary individual (his independence streak is arguably his defining quality), he recently was joined by a Wizard named Laplace, though Solo does not use him to EM Wave Change. Instead, he can Wave Change on his own - this form is known as Rogue - Burai in Japan - and is registered under Project-TC as Transcode 002. Solo's origins differ significantly between the games and the anime. He served as the tertiary antagonist in Star Force 2, and an anti-hero in Star Force 3. Personality One of Solo's defining characteristics is an aversion to, if not outright hatred of, the idea of friendship and loyalty - the farthest he will allow any relationship to proceed is to a mimicry of craftsman and tool. Following his idea of using others as tools, he does not seem to mind the idea of doing work to benefit another, so long as it benefits him as well, which is probably why he spent a great deal of time working with Dr. Vega. In the third game, Solo is not quite as hateful towards Mega Man as he was in his first appearance, even going so far as to work directly together side-by-side (on his own suggestion albeit reluctantly). However, he still maintains his solitary attitude, coming and going as he sees fit. He has taken up a partner, a combat Wizard named Laplace; however, Laplace is completely silent and acts more like a pet than a partner, which may explain his belief of allowing relationships only to the extent of the bond between a craftsman and his tool. However, Mega Man later points out that while Solo rejects all bonds with humans, he feels a deep connection to his own culture and Laplace along with it, proving that he sees Laplace as much more than just a tool. But despite this attachment, Solo, for some reason, replaces his Murian Star Carrier with the upgraded Hunter-VG. However, his anime counterpart is rather different. In the anime, Solo did not choose to be a loner but felt inclined to be alone. This stems from him being the last survivor of Mu, where he stated that all of his friends had sacrificed themselves to seal the continent of Mu, along with both Le Mu and Solo. Solo stated that he could never allow Le Mu to awaken again, which explains why he attacked MegaMan continuously. Also, at the end of Tribe, Solo encouraged MegaMan to believe in himself and let the OOPArts guide him to sealing the gate of Mu, which allowed MegaMan to unleash the Czar Delta Breaker. Trivia * Solo Is Bella Silverstar's love interest Category:Humans Category:Males Category:HEROES Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Characters Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Bella Silverstar2's Adventures Allies Category:Bella Silverstar2's Adventure Villains